Users of an Internet browser may enter an inactive Uniform Resource Locator (“URL”) into the browser's address field. An inactive URL is a URL for which the user's Internet browser and/or a server on the Internet determine has no developed content associated with the URL. An inactive URL may contain a parked domain name, an error domain name, or an error page address. A parked domain name may refer to a registered domain name with no corresponding website where requests associated with the domain name are redirected to a service that attempts to provide advertisements or other content that may be of interest to the user. An error domain name may refer to a domain name that the user's Internet browser or a server on the Internet determines does not correspond to a website and generates an error message. An error page address may refer to a web page or file address contained in a URL for which a user's Internet browser or a server on the Internet determines no content exists at the address and generates an error message.
It is desirable to provide content, such as advertisements, to a user who enters an inactive URL. Conventional methods for providing a user with relevant content based on an inactive URL are limited. For example, such methods may provide generic results or rely only on an attempted interpretation of a domain name in the URL to identify relevant content to display.